Oracle Files: Steve Trevor
Characters * Steve Trevor * Diana Location * ARGUS Headquarters, Gateway City, MA * March 9th 2003, 0800 Local Time VOX Archive * Steve Trevor: Etta! Coffee! Now! beep, whirring Etta! Et-ta! Why is my office door op-? Oh, hi Diana... * Diana: Come inside, Steve... We need to talk. * Steve Trevor: Okay. Hold on one second... Etta! Nevermind! It's Diana! Oh... hold on. One more thing... Etta! I still need that coffee! * Diana: Get inside... now. * Steve Trevor: sigh Etta! Nevermind! Looks like I have a morning meeting! Thanks for nothing, Etta! slams shut, chuckle, footsteps What's up? * Diana: Uh... do we need to talk about whatever's troubling you first? * Steve Trevor: Huh? footsteps Oh, that? It's nothing. * Diana: It doesn't sound like nothing. * Steve Trevor: Etta said some of the agents thought I was a push over... chuckle Me? Can you believe it? chuckle Absurd, huh? Yeah... sigh Yeah, so Etta came up with this plan where I berate her all the time in public and that makes me look like a real hardass and it lets her score big sympathy points and subvert my authority. * Diana: Steve... I don't think this is effective leadership. * Steve Trevor: chuckle Yeah... You're probably right. I can't even drink the coffee I'm always yelling for. It smells funny. I think they do stuff to it. So, what's up? * Diana: I do not know how to say this, so... I will just have it out then. I want to raise a child with you. * Steve Trevor: chuckle Yeah? Did you adopt some war orphan on your overseas mission with the Batman? Hey, don't look surprised. I read the intel dossiers... sometimes. * Diana: No. Steve, sigh I am pregnant. * Steve Trevor: cough What?! You're pregnant?! Diana... Wow, congratu- Wait, a minute! Did that piece of Gothamite guano knock you up and dump you? * Diana: sigh No, Steve... The child is yours. * Steve Trevor: scoff Come again? * Diana: The child is yours. * Steve Trevor: scoff The child is mine? * Diana: The child is yours. * Steve Trevor: pause You realize you're talking to me... Steve Trevor? You know, you're roguishly handsome sidekick with a heart of gold, right? * Diana: Steve... I am sure. The child is yours. Batman and I were only together two or so weeks. I am two months pregnant. * Steve Trevor: Wait... That would mean- * Diana: Yes. Our first mission back together... the undercover assignment in St. Roch. pause Steve, please tell me you remember. * Steve Trevor: Yes... I remember... I'm sorry. It's just... Holy expletive, I'm gonna be a dad! chuckle Wait a minute... scoff Wonder Woman's my baby mama! Oh, yeah! * Diana: Steve... I am a princess. footsteps You will marry me. * Steve Trevor: chuckle Oh, no, I was just kidding... Seriously, your majesty... Of course. Yeah... No sweat... chuckle I'll marry you. Uh... Vegas work for you? What? No? Bad idea? Yeah... chuckle Just joking... again... Uh, no... of course. I'll figure something out... Probably gonna have to sell my new Kord Sportster, but... What's next? * Diana: I will not lie to you, Steve... footsteps What comes next is perhaps the most perilous quest we have undertaken yet... but- hands clasping hands We do this together. * Steve Trevor: gulp Oh, no... Diana... Are you serious? Must we do that? Is that really necessary? long sigh I don't think I'm brave enough. I don't think you're strong enough. * Diana: sigh Yes, but be that as it may be, Colonel Trevor... it is what we must do to secure our child a happy and content future. 2 instances You need to meet my family. Trivia and Notes * This is a remastered version of Steve Trevor's Oracle File. The VOX from the original can be found as part of ObMod: Political Entanglements. Links and References * Oracle Files: Steve Trevor Category:Oracle Files Category:Diana/Appearances Category:Steve Trevor/Appearances Category:ARGUS/Appearances Category:ARGUS Headquarters/Appearances Category:Gateway City/Appearances